


Living Together

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Assumptions, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mention of Kenshin, Saitou being Saitou, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “Ahou, I have a proposition.”“Not interested.” The only grumbled reply he got. To be expected really that the brat would be such a child about this.“Move in.”
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Living Together

The merriment within the bar was apparent the moment the doors were swung open. People sat about and laughed heartily together over tankards of whatever ale had taken their fancy, Random drunks with some musical skill provided joyous music with their instruments and talented singing voices. The troublemakers sat quietly in a corner eyeing up which coin-purse would be the next to pilfer and other thickheaded idiots attempted to keep up with others in contests of drinking and tests of strength through arm wrestles. 

The tables and floor were stained with spilled alcohol and littered with people's belongings which had been hauled who knew how far of a trek. Some adventurers retired early to the rooms they had paid for, despite how dingy and small the accommodations were but on the balcony railing overlooking the bartender handing out tankard after tankard...sake glass after sake glass. There sat a young adult, watching about aimlessly as he observed the chaos of the sights around him. 

His spiky brown hair was a mess barely contained by a red band and he sat clad in light clothing of basic quality cotton, the kind you wouldn't find a single rich snob wearing. He was definitely not a Westerner or from the rural parts of Japan. He clearly was a local of the area. In his hand sat a glass of sake and he sipped it every so often as his eyes scanned the room. Normally this male was the sort that chugged his alcohol to get drunk sooner rather than later. But it seemed he had his reasons this evening to not drink so rapidly.    
  
The reason why he waited soon made its presence known. A tall figure made its way through the entrance of the bar and though the newcomer was silent, each step as quiet as could be, he still grabbed the attention of many. Anyone would when a cop made his presence known. Even the bartender seemed keen on keeping an eye on the patrolling cop, and watched as the male sat right down beside the male observed earlier. The tension immediately loosened when everyone silently understood that this wasn’t an inspection or a cop looking to stir up trouble with the underlings of the city.    
  
“Heh, took you long enough to show up Jime. Thought you faked dying again.” A low blow it seemed, but something that an outsider listening into the conversation wouldn’t quite get without getting the backstory. The cop seemed unaffected by the comment aimed his way. Typical.    
  
“I had other matters to attend to.” Saitou sighed, flickering his lighter with his thumb and soon enough lit up the balanced cigarette now between his lips. There was such precision behind the motion that it was painstakingly obvious that this wasn’t his first time taking a drag from a cigarette, nor would it probably be his last smoking those cancer sticks.    
  
“Heh, matters that are more important than me?” The younger man reached out and with a fluid motion of his hand took the cigarette between Saitou’s lips and balanced it between his bruised  knuckles of his index and middle fingers. “I’m almost hurt.” The quirked upwards movement of the male’s lips said otherwise as he inhaled the smoke. He didn’t cough or struggle against the smoke in his lungs, but he didn’t seem as skilled as the cop was in breathing in such an addicting drug.    
  
“Hn, ahou.” The cop watched as Sanosuke handed the cigarette back without a ceremony.    
  
“Not talkative today, huh? I know what can fix that.” Sanosuke laughed softly, the sound pleasing to the ears and somehow honeyed in a way. Admittedly, the cop enjoyed hearing that joyous sound, even if he did sometimes want to punch the fighter in the fast when the laugh was uncalled for. Raising his hand, he grabbed the bartender’s attention and with a few hushed words, a glass of sake was soon placed in front of the police officer. While normally Saitou would refuse or question how Sanosuke suddenly got his hands on enough money to pay for the both of them, he didn’t ask this time. Rather with ease, he lifted the glass and drank it in one go, as if it was a shot. The burning sensation running down his throat, and the following warmth radiating in his chest made it worth it.    
  
“See? I’ve got some good ideas.” Someone looked a bit too proud of himself.    
  
“Doubtful.”    
  
“H-Hey!” Sanosuke huffed, but the little lift of Saitou’s lips made him grin like a mad man. It was so rare to see Saitou reflect any emotion that wasn’t bloody murder or cruelty. It also made Sagara feel good to know that he was one of the few out there that knew how to read Saitou. It probably was childish, but nonetheless, Sanosuke leaned over to brush their shoulders together in a playful gesture that the cop didn’t return.    
  
“Just admit it, you missed me but didn’t have the courage to call on me, so instead you used Broomhead as your messenger to get me here.” Sanosuke winked, trying to look cool but now he just came off as looking like a dork. A dork that Saitou admittedly didn’t mind putting up with.    
  
“I have a mission I’m going on soon.” Saitou didn’t even address Sanosuke’s last cheery comment and he tried to ignore the snickers under the fist-fighter’s breath. The smug sounds paused upon hearing that statement though. Stuck in thought which was rare for the brat, Sanosuke stiffened before taking another swig of alcohol.    
  
“That’s typical right?” Sanosuke finally uttered, sounding a little toned down. Never a good sign when it came to the boisterous male. “For how long?”    
  
“A few months, or possibly more.” Saitou breathed out, flicking his cigarette before tapping it lightly against the ashtray before him. “I figured since you always attempt to get yourself locked up, that you wouldn’t be so keen to do it knowing it wouldn’t be me dealing with you.”    
  
“Yeah?” A faint pause. “Didn’t know you cared.”    
  
“Hn.”  _ Ugh, again with that sound. Learn some new ones...really Jime.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “So uh...I guess we should drink to your health? Or somethin’ like that?” Now things just felt awkward which didn’t really add up. Saitou didn’t want to investigate why. Not worth it...right?    
  
“That would be a waste of sake.”    
  
“Jime, ugh live a little.” Sagara grumbled, taking another swig of liquor before setting aside some coins so the bartender would stop glaring at him so from the corner of his eyes. “But hey…”    
  
“Spit it out ahou.” The cop sighed, biting down a little too hard on the end of his cigarette that he continued to toy with between his fingers. At this rate he was going to smoke through his entire pack. All this back and forth was getting aggravating.    
  
“...mind if I tag along?” Sanosuke regretted it the moment those cursed words slipped from his lips. There was no way in hell that Saitou would allow that. They might be reluctant friends that put up with one another, but there was no future that would allow the two of them to go on missions together. “I-I mean...ugh…” Sanosuke sucked in a breath and gave the back of his neck a rub. “I just...fuck…” His free hand started to tap anxiously against the wooden counter. “I...Jime-” He couldn’t even think up a good excuse.    
  
“Ahou….” Before Sanosuke could peer up and catch a look at the softening expression on the cop’s face, his attention was grabbed by the gloved hand resting on top of his. It was such a bizarre contrast. His bruised, hands rough from working at the docks, which the cop’s were tucked away in white, spotless gloves. It was in many ways a perfect representation of how they were from separate worlds.    
  
“Yeah, shit...I’m getting too emotional right?” Sanosuke asked, not actually looking for a vocalized answer as he turned his head to look around the bar to see if anyone had noticed the sudden show of affection from the wolf. But no one cared, or even was looking their way.    
  
“Implying you aren’t always?”    
  
“Heh, touché.” Sanosuke bit the inside of his cheek to fight back a smile at that. Was Saitou trying to cheer him up in his own bizarre way? The hand touching, now ending since Saitou pulled his hand away had been actually nice. It was stupid to say, but feeling Saitou’s warmth through the gloves reminded him that the cop wasn’t as coldhearted as he pretended to be.    
  
“You know I can’t allow a non-officer to assist in a mission.” Saitou finally cut through all the thoughts swirling around in the ahou’s mind. He could just see the gears turning in Sagara’s head and he knew it would be better to put a stop to that before it derailed horribly.    
  
“Yeah, but you let Kenshin join in all the time.”    
  
“That’s-”    
  
“Different?” Sanosuke scoffed and gripped his glass tighter. He shouldn’t be so ticked off, but he was. He knew Kenshin was better as a fighter, but Sanosuke was a good companion too!    
  
“....” Saitou strangely wasn’t able to combat that like he normally could. It would take too long to explain the true reason behind his motives. Finally though he circled his arm around Sanosuke’s waist and grabbed the male’s attention with that. “Ahou, I have a proposition.”    
  
“Not interested.” The only grumbled reply he got. To be expected really that the brat would be such a child about this.    
  
“Move in.”    
  
“Eh?” Whirling back around to finally meet Saitou’s eyes, Sanosuke looked completely dumbfounded. “What?”    
  
“I’m not repeating myself.” Saitou pulled his hand away before Sanosuke could grow used to the presence there. Shame, he had been sheepishly enjoying this toucher side of the cop.    
  
“Nn...fuck Jime, you can’t just say shit like that out of the blue.” Sanosuke finally uttered only to grin, letting their shoulders touch again. He definitely liked when the wolf didn’t pull away or shove him off the stool. “Hey, does that mean I get to sleep in your futon? You could've just asked y’know if you needed some warming up~”    
  
“For one idiot,” Saitou flicked Sanosuke’s forehead with his finger. “We’ll have separate futons in different rooms. Two, I won’t be here since I’ll be on my mission. Remember? Or have you lost that capability?”    
  
“Ah, jeez.” The younger of the two rolled his eyes, only to tense when he heard Chou from behind them holler, “Hey boss! You two started drinking without me?!” The comfortable press of shoulders between them ended with Sanosuke peeling away. Now it just felt chilly.   
  
“Nah, I was just getting Saitou started for you. Finish the sake for me?” Stepping past Chou, Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets to head off. Neither of the cops stopped him, but Chou did give Saitou a look of,  _ What just happened??  _   
  
But of course there was no verbal answer from Saitou.    
  
“Hey boss?” Chou just downright confused when the cop wordlessly finished Sanosuke’s sake before stepping away, leaving the broomhead to his own devices. Guess Chou was going to have to buy his own drinks tonight, or… Chou gave the bar a good look over as he started to grin like an idiot. One of the few benefits of being a cop was that well, he could shake these troublemakers down for some loose change. He could investigate later why the Wolf of Mibu left, seemingly trailing after the rooster.    
  
__    
  
Walking down the street at this time of night was always peaceful. The only trouble one might come across is the occasional stumbling drunk on the side of the road. Sanosuke himself had been in a similar position quite a few times when he had assumed Saitou had been dead. Shit times those were, but all was forgiven. Sanosuke had gotten over it when Saitou had one day dragged his ass out of the gutter, brought him to an onsen to get cleaned up, and then without a word fed him at a local stall. While it was soba and bland as shit, Sanosuke had gratefully consumed every last noodle and grudgingly thanked the cop for the meal. Ah, good times really.    
  
Kicking a pebble, Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets while still wandering. At this time of night he didn’t really have anywhere to go without causing some trouble. Kenshin would probably let him come over, but probably flash a tense smile meaning, don’t come so late next time. Katsuhiro wouldn’t throw a fit if he came by but would in all likelihood talk all night long about his latest ambitions or newest newspaper article. He had the shed of a home he owned, but it really wasn’t much. A jacket served more of a purpose than that quaint hut. Ah, but Saitou had offered hadn’t he?    
  
Sanosuke came to a stop in the middle of the road upon registering what had really just taken place a few minutes ago.  _ Fuck, he had totally brushed that off and forgot to give an actual yes or no answer.  _ He mentally groaned already and freed his hands to rub at his temple. He felt angsty inside as if he had forgotten something that needed to be addressed.    
  
Huh?    
  
Sanosuke’s nose suddenly got hit by the scent of smoke and ashiness. This scent was familiar in the best of ways, it had to be- Glancing up, he watched in an utterly bewildered state when Saitou tapped his cigarette against his shoulder.  _ The balls on this bastard!!  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Okay, now you’re really looking for a fight, aren’t you!? The hell, Jime!?” Sanosuke wildly wiped at his shoulder, trying to get the but ends of the cigarette off of his clothes. The cop didn’t seem perturbed in the least. Typical.    
  
“I’m looking to pick up a certain Ahou lacking in a sense of direction.” Saitou finally uttered and to Sanosuke’s growing amazement, grabbed him by the collar, literally grabbed him, and pulled him along in the direction of the cop’s place. What shocked the fist-fighter further was how he didn’t feel the slightest urge to pull away.    
  
“Hey, I thought the irrational discussions were mine to make.”    
  
“Who said it was irrational to allow you over?” Was the only retort the cop gave.    
  
“I could list at least a few reasons why it’s irrational,” Sanosuke grumbled and brushed Saitou’s grip off, but still, he followed behind in the cop’s footsteps like a loyal puppy. “You hate me.”    
  
“An assumption.”    
  
Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, wanting some clarity on that but didn’t ask yet in favor of continuing with his valid points. “You hate noise, and I’m definitely not the quiet sort.”    
  
“Valid. However, foolish to assume that would make much of an impact.”    
  
“....Jime-”    
  
“Ahou.” Saitou sighed, pausing in his step. Sanosuke nearly ran right into the cop, but he managed at the last moment to halt in place a few feet from him. “Quit yapping and just accept.”    
  
“....” Sanosuke’s expression kept changing in ways that Saitou couldn’t read it. But finally, “Fine, Jime...I’ll live with you for now.”    



End file.
